Countdown
by Kagami no Basuke
Summary: People say that Hanamiya is a sadist, a psychopath or a demon in angel's cloak. Kiyoshi picks the latter. Drabble series.
1. 100-96

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

* * *

**100**

When asked what made Hanamiya special, Kiyoshi nearly laughed.

Certainly, Hanamiya was known to have homicidal tendencies but the matter of the fact is, the former point guard was often inside the kitchen – what he did or _does_, no one knew but Kiyoshi's taste buds.

Really, Kiyoshi said, people should try Hanamiya's cakes. They're absolutely exquisite.

* * *

**99**

It was funny how they both ended up on the same 2-bedroom apartment near the University of Arts.

Imagine how Hanamiya's face fell then as he greeted – more like, threatened in a morosely subtle way – his flatmate, who had by then secured a permanent limp in his left leg; pity, Kiyoshi would have made it big.

Hanamiya slammed the door to Kiyoshi's face but then again, the latter was known for his resilience and for the umpteenth time, curses were delivered as a vase hit the poor, _poor_ wall.

Still, Kiyoshi was smiling while Hanamiya wasn't.

* * *

**98**

Kiyoshi was not surprised that Hanamiya _is not_ a morning person.

The discovery came one Monday when Kiyoshi was studying for a stat exam. A cup of coffee in hand, he sat crossed legs over the couch – well, loveseat actually – when he had heard several thuds and falling objects from above the stairwell. Curiosity, again, could be good or bad based on the circumstances and in Kiyoshi's case, terrible.

Hanamiya was barely clothed then, with only an over-sized top draped over his slender frame. His hair was askew and from his expression, Kiyoshi could immediately tell that Hanamiya did not get a good night's sleep.

"Yo, Hanami-"

Kiyoshi thanked _kami_ that he did not break anything when a fist landed on his face.

* * *

**97**

Apparently, Hanamiya liked blacks and whites.

Kiyoshi was wondering where his companion had gone to, since he had yet to see Hanamiya leave his room. He knew he would get an earful if he barged in but Kiyoshi is fond of taking gambles – as long as they wouldn't cost him his other leg anyway.

He knocked twice and when his calls went unanswered, he peered inside and saw Hanamiya still unpacking.

"Oh, no grays?" Kiyoshi asked as he pried the door open.

Hanamiya was not looking at him but answered nonetheless. "I don't like in-betweens, fool."

Kiyoshi rummaged through the clothing articles, much to the smaller male's distaste. He happened to chance upon one brown vest, which Hanamiya snatched from him a lot sooner than he had expected.

"My mom gave it to me." Kiyoshi heard the other man say and he was forced to respond with a light chuckle.

The elbow to his side was worth it.

* * *

**96**

The first time Hyuuga and the rest learned of his living arrangements, they all lamented for him.

"Are you sure that your head is alright?" the captain turned Philosophy student asked.

Kiyoshi managed to stifle his forming laughter but the scandalized looks Hyuuga and Riko had were priceless.

"It's fun being with an old rival," he told them as he managed the best poker-face he could muster.

Riko added then, "He's rubbing off on you, Teppei."

Kiyoshi's rebuke was nothing less than his own observation after a few weeks of housing with Hanamiya. "Hey now, Hanamiya's poker-face is cute, you know?"

Riko and Hyuuga came upon one conclusion: maybe Kiyoshi _is _indeed crazy.


	2. 95-91

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

A/N: There are only 3 stories for this couple. I am crying right now. /sobs 5ever

A/N(2): Won't be uploading at all this week (I think). I have... 3 exams.

* * *

**95**

One thing that Kiyoshi learned in his stay is the concept of space.

"Paws off, Kiyoshi," Hanamiya said at once.

It started innocently, in Kiyoshi's defense. He stayed up because of the game that Kagami had loaned him – not that he had the heart to blame the poor chap – and well into midnight, his stomach (God bless it) rumbled.

He was confident that he could make a decent meal for himself but two burnt frying pans and a cracked bowl later, he gave up.

And here people thought that Hanamiya was the more destructive of the two.

Oh, the irony.

* * *

**94**

The last time Kiyoshi had been allowed into the kitchen was an eternity ago. Sure, he did ruin most of Hanamiya's porcelain wares but he had no intention to, if that did count as a reason.

Hence came his constant predicament: food. For one, his room was cramped enough with all the built-in bookshelves and a flurry of documents scattered here and there. He could, in no way, cramp a mini-fridge in there. Two, he disliked _konbini_ purchases. Three, well, existed for the sake of padding his list of excuses to sneak into Hanamiya's personal haven.

"I said no, dumbass."

Kiyoshi wondered where Hanamiya got the strength to shove him into the living room when obviously, he was larger.

"Bu-"

Hanamiya cut him off by cuffing him in the head. "I'll cook."

In retrospect, yielding to Hanamiya was probably one of the better choices Kiyoshi has made in this lifetime.

* * *

**93**

Hanamiya's belongings are his and his alone but Kiyoshi believed in the spirit of sharing.

"Have you seen my shampoo?" Hanamiya asked in between his obsessive grunting.

"You mean the jasmine-scented one?"

Hanamiya had gone from angry to _very _angry.

"I can smell it on you, you dumbass!"

"I ran out, sorry," Kiyoshi replied but that alone was not enough to appease Hanamiya, not when the shorter male was in that state.

After that incident, Hanamiya never left his shampoo bottle in the bathroom ever again.

* * *

**92**

Naturally, chess was something Hanamiya was good at.

Kiyoshi happened upon a chess board mottled with dust and cobwebs; of course, he brought it out and blew on it like the idiot he was and the dirt came flying in all directions. Wrong move, even before the game started.

With no one else to play with, he challenged Hanamiya.

The result was instantaneous: who would have thought that a match could end in two turns?

* * *

**91**

Heat wave or not, a broken air-conditioning unit was bad news. As expected, Hanamiya came into Kiyoshi's room – pillows and a blanket in tow – because there was _no way in hell _that he would allow himself to sweat like a pig. Until the repairman was done, he would be sleeping beside (not _with_ because of all the wrong reasons) Kiyoshi, no questions asked.

"Oi, move over," Hanamiya demanded as he pushed Kiyoshi towards the edge of the bed.

Kiyoshi chuckled.

"Hai, hai, _hime_-sam-" He shut up, only because Hanamiya had started glaring daggers.

Hanamiya buried himself under the comforter and Kiyoshi just had to ask, "No good night?"

Apparently none.

* * *

**90.5**

Regrets, however, came the next morning when Hanamiya found himself in a compromising position. His arms were wrapped around Kiyoshi's torso and his legs (good grief) were coiled around the former center's.

Unknown to him, Kiyoshi was grinning like a big idiot.


	3. 90-86

Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.

A/N: Gosh. School bit my ass so hard that I forgot how to write. srsly.

86.5

Kiyoshi: Hahaha...

Me: Likewise.

* * *

**90**

"Are you _fucking _kidding me?"

Kiyoshi's face fell for a fraction of a second before grinning back at Hanamiya, who was fuming because of Kiyoshi's visitors in the first floor. Really, it was no big deal. There was Riko, Hyuuga, Izuki, Mitobe, Koganei and Kagami. He invited Kuroko too but Kiyoshi didn't know where the phantom player was…

Whoops.

Apparently, Hanamiya couldn't tolerate noise and the bickering downstairs was getting on his nerves. "Send them out. _Now._"

"Can't they stay for a few minutes?" Kiyoshi reasoned but his pleas landed on deaf ears; Hanamiya was more than ready to burn the apartment down to chase off those unruly runts.

"I said _now._"

Kiyoshi tried bargaining but all he got for a response was a bruised cheek.

Hanamiya's punches were getting better and Kiyoshi decided to take self-defense lessons.

* * *

**89**

Some mornings, Kiyoshi awoke to the mouth-watering scent of a home-cooked meal, courtesy of Hanamiya, of course.

In comparison, it was a lot better than Riko's, no offense to his former coach because Kiyoshi knew she meant well; however, he did wonder how Hanamiya managed to serve him a wonderful breakfast, even when the shorter male's ill intentions were leaking out like rabid wildfire.

Even as he feared for his well-being, he couldn't quite resist to ask.

"Why do you do these things even when you dislike me?" The question rubbed Hanamiya the wrong way and the rest was history.

* * *

**88.5**

Kiyoshi hadn't eaten anything as good as Hanamiya's cooking in a little over a week.

For the sake of sating his appetite, he made a deal with the devil's incarnate: a kick every time Hanamiya prepares anything for him.

In the long run, Kiyoshi thought, "_Where's all that power coming from?_"

* * *

**88**

Study sessions with Hanamiya weren't bad: Kiyoshi leafed through his statistics manual while Hanamiya memorized recipes out of a variety of books. They would slip into a comfortable silence, until Kiyoshi broke it (every _damn _time), which resulted in Hanamiya throwing a tantrum or barricading himself in his room.

"Once upon a time–"

Hanamiya got up and threw his pen at Kiyoshi but unfortunately, he missed. "What are you reading, idiot?!"

"Cinderella," Kiyoshi stated as calmly as possible. "You don't know Cinderella? It (the story) made me cry when I was a kid."

"Ha? The story's generic: damsel in distress plus the prince something." Hanamiya resumed scribbling down notes, presumably measurements of the ingredients.

Kiyoshi looked amused. "_You _read this?"

Hanamiya shot Kiyoshi a glare from across the table. "So?"

"You _read _this?" Kiyoshi teased and slowly, Hanamiya was catching his drift.

"No, asshole! My mom did, now shut up!"

Kiyoshi thought, "_Mission: success._"

He saw Hanamiya's cheeks as red as a beet and figured that it was about enough motivation to last him twenty more pages.

* * *

**87**

"I'll whip the eggs."

"No."

"Measure the sugar?"

"No."

"Hm, mix the batter?"

"No."

"… Separate the yolk from the whi–"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no."

"Hand-wash your clothes?"

"Fine, you dolt! Just get out of my sight!" Hanamiya snarled but for some reasons unknown to him, Kiyoshi was giddy.

* * *

**86.5**

Hanamiya didn't believe in the karmic circle but when he remembered his boxers and tightie-whities (oh_ hell _no) sitting loftily over his mound of laundry, a long string of expletives was delivered.

Honestly speaking, however, Kiyoshi was far from sorry.

* * *

**86**

Kiyoshi tucked himself in the ledge of the loveseat. For some reason, there was a barrier, no matter how thought-up and imaginary, between him and Hanamiya. He observed that the smaller male was uncharacteristically silent, given the golden occasion when they shared a room together.

Against all logic, Kiyoshi decided to pester Hanamiya for it.

"Hey."

Hanamiya didn't even budge.

"Heey~"

Kiyoshi inched closer but was ignored.

"Hm," Kiyoshi hummed. Apparently, Hanamiya fell asleep while working on a new recipe.

Kiyoshi observed how serene and innocent Hanamiya looked. Besides, the steady rise and fall of the former point guard's chest was definitely… _seductive. _He muttered to himself, _"Snap out of it, Kiyoshi Teppei."_

Attempting to take his mind off Hanamiya (and how it was a sin to possess such lengthy lashes and ash-white cheeks… _oh no_), Kiyoshi waddled to his room to retrieve a blanket. Some minutes later, he draped it on Hanamiya's slumbering form and then retreated to his bed, consciousness still swimming with the image of those slightly parted lips.

* * *

**85.5**

Hanamiya flushed a feverish red.

Suddenly, everything smelt like Kiyoshi as he buried his face into the comforts of the blanket.


End file.
